Crucible Theatre
The Crucible Theatre (often referred to simply as "The Crucible") is a theatre built in 1971 in the city centre of Sheffield, South Yorkshire, England. As well as theatrical performances, it hosts the most prestigious event in professional snooker, the World Championship. The theatre was refurbished between 2007 and late 2009 and officially reopened 18 February 2010. History The Crucible Theatre was built by M J Gleeson and opened in 1971, replacing the Playhouse Repertory theatre in Townhead Street. In 1967 Colin George, the founding Artistic Director of the Crucible, recommended a thrust stage for Sheffield, inspired by theatres created by Sir Tyrone Guthrie. Tanya Moiseiwitsch, who had been involved in designing Guthrie’s theatres, was the designer.Sheffield Theatres – venues The architects Renton Howard Wood Levin Architects were engaged and the building itself began to take shape in 1969. It was completed in two years, on time for the opening performance in November 1971 of Fanfare, an evening's entertainment comprising children participating in an improvised scene, Chekhov’s Swan Song with Ian McKellen and Edward Petherbridge and a music hall finale with a Sheffield brass band. This demonstrated the versatility of the stage, which has since been adapted to dance and musical performance, as well as classical and modern theatre, and receives touring productions, as well as hosting squash and the World Snooker Championship. The audience sits on three sides but no member is more than the length of a cricket wicket – 22 yards (20 metres) – from the performer, or indeed a snooker ball. Consequently, although it seats 980 people the spectator has an intimate relationship with the activity on stage. Colin George and the Administrator David Brayshaw persuaded the Gulbenkian Foundation to finance for the first time the building of a professional theatre – the 400 seat Studio, which opened with the main house. In 2001, the Crucible was awarded the Barclays ‘Theatre of the Year Award’.Sheffield City Council Executive Recruitment – About the City It is a Grade II listed building. The building went through a £15 million refurbishment between 2007 and late 2009 – opening during that period only for the 2008 and 2009 World Snooker Championships. The Crucible reopened as a theatre on 11 February 2010 with a production of Henrik Ibsen's An Enemy of the People, with the official reopening by the Earl of Wessex on 18 February 2010.Earl re-opens Crucible Theatre Theatre The Crucible is a producing theatre, meaning shows are designed and rehearsed in-house. These productions are normally overseen by the Sheffield Theatres Group. Sports venue The World Snooker Championship tournament has been played annually in the Crucible since 1977. The Ladies World Snooker Championship was also held at the Crucible between 1998 and 2003 but was eventually withdrawn due to financial difficulties. The venue has also hosted championships of other indoor sports, such as table tennis and squash. See also * Listed buildings in Sheffield References Bibliography *''Crucible Theatre, Sheffield: A Model Theatre in the Tradition of the Juvenile Drama'', Michael D Everett, MDE Pubns (1981), *''The acoustical design and performance of the Sheffield Crucible Theatre'', D. J. Oldham, Dept. of Building Science, Faculty of Architectural Studies, University of Sheffield (1973), , External links *Sheffield Theatres *Guardian Unlimited *History of Sheffield's Theatres – Past and Present Category:Theatres completed in 1971 Category:Sports venues in Sheffield Category:Snooker in England Category:Snooker venues Category:Theatres in Sheffield Category:Grade II listed buildings in Sheffield Category:World Snooker Championships